


I Can't Wait Anymore

by subspacepastry



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Acting, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Musicals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 13:04:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7316233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subspacepastry/pseuds/subspacepastry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Peter to get some extracurricular credit on his college resume, he decided to be a techie for the local community theatre, considering his great knowledge of the equipment, not to mention that you were performing in it too. It’s a win-win situation at first, until he realizes how daunting and insane theatre schedules are.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't Wait Anymore

**_“He will never be satisfied. I won’t ever be satisfied...”_**  You sang softly, bags forming under of your eyes. It was past midnight, you knew that much. Hopefully with this last runthrough, Mr. Larkin would let you all go home.

That is until the spotlight falls from its hinge and points downward towards the floor.

“Stop, stop stop!” Mr. Larkin yelled, at the stagehand from directly above. falling asleep at the lights. “Ramirez, stay awake! I know it’s late, but we need to get this done! We’re singlehandedly gathering money for the school fundraiser, it needs to be perfect!”

The director sighed, noticing Peter scrambling with textbooks across the soundbooth. “Parker! Get your history books off my booth and get your ass in gear! We have two weeks and you’re the only person here who has any idea what they’re doing up there.”

Peter obliged quickly, setting them down and yawning as the sound board was cleared, smiling tiredly as you chuckled from the stage, hair disheveled and costume beginning to wear out.

Mr. Larkin sighed, taking off his glasses. “Okay guys. We’re going to be here for a long time. This is why I told you all to pack blankets, ‘cause it looks like we’re pulling an all-nighter.”

“What?!” Peter yelled, the mic screeching from above as he pulled back. “Sorry… But, Mr. Larkin, it’s Thursday. We all have homework to do and we all kind of want to go home.”

“Don’t worry about it. Sent out an email to your parents and your teachers. They’ll understand. I have it set so that Friday, first thing in the morning, we rehearse.”

“Ugh… Alright then.” One of the ensemble cast members sighed, sitting down with their legs dangling over the scaffolding on stage.

“Go ahead and take an hour off. We’ll kick it back from the top as soon as break’s over.” He announced as the rest of you nodded, groggy and sore.

You walked backstage to get your stuff, until hearing your phone buzz. You picked it up and noticed a text from Peter.

_“I know you’re sore and tired, but you wanna come up to the control booth?”_

You smiled and came back on stage, looking up at your friend as he waved back down at you. You looked at your phone and began texting.

_“I’ll be right there. Don’t get too lonely!”_

* * *

 

You made your way up the staircase along the wall and over the stage, finally opening the door to the control booth, panting only slightly.

“Hey, Y/N. You’re already tired from climbing up a few sets of stairs?” He teased, swiveling his chair to face you.

You threw the jacket of your costume at him, chuckling. “You try climbing that after rehearsing since five in the afternoon. Oh wait, you don’t even need to climb it. Just swing on up here with those webs of yours.”

He lobbed your jacket back at you, only for it to land on the couch beside you. “Shut up. What time is it anyway?”

“About three AM. Which means that, right after school, we’ve been rehearsing for almost eight hours if you don’t count the dinner break and obligatory nitpicking from Mr. Larkin.” You replied, plopping yourself down on a leather chair beside him.

Peter shot up, immediately going for his backpack. “Three AM!? Why didn’t anybody tell me earlier! Dang it, Mr. Larkin!”

“Hey, Mr. Larkin's a great guy, and an even greater director, but quite the perfectionist. We’re overdue because we were all too busy working on lighting and singing about America.” You shrugged, looking to him as he set down a physics textbook onto the table, beginning to start his work.

“Hey, Peter, now isn’t really the best time to do work.” You sighed, rolling your chair across the room to where he sat on the couch.

“Not the best time? It’s past midnight and I haven’t finished the assignment Mrs. Mayhew gave me.” He groaned, rubbing his eyes to try and stay awake.

“But not in this condition. Look at you, the last time you were this tired was when you had a stakeout that never got results and you ended up crawling in through my window and sleeping on the floor.”

“Okay, first of all, that was one time. Second of all, I finished my homework that night.” He rebutted, as you transferred to sit beside him.

“Tell you what, Peter. I’ll help you out with your homework if you promise to not even look at your bag for the rest of the night.”

Peter pondered your question, before nodding. “Alright, but don’t expect me to not go this entire night without making jokes about your costume. It’ll be a fair give and take deal.”

“Hey! Angelica is a great character, don’t judge so harshly.” You chuckled, shoving him lightly.

The two of you smiled, looking up at each other. It was awkward teenage pining, clear as day. Subconsciously, you leaned closer, until a loud noise startled the both of you.

“Y/N!” You heard your one of your fellow cast members yell.

“Yeah, Luke?” You called back, standing up and not noticing Peter chastising himself for not making a move sooner.

“Me and Aubrey are helping Mr. Larkin pick up some soda to help us stay awake. Do you and Peter want anything?”

You held a finger up, poking back to look at Peter, who seemed to be strangely interested in the carpet. “Peter?”

“Hm?” He looked up, fiddling with his pencil.

“Aubrey and Luke are picking up some soda, you want anything?”

“Yeah, just grab a Coke for me.” He spoke, as you relayed your requests back to your co-stars downstage.

“Alright, they’ll toss it up to us. Now, let’s get started.” You cracked your knuckles, collapsing onto the couch and looking through the paper he’s been given.

* * *

 

_“An object of mass m = 20kg is pushed by four forces: east by a 10N force, west by a 30N force, south by a 20N force and north by a 20N force, What is the magnitude of the acceleration of the object?”_ Peter read aloud while you held a calculator, scratching your head as the table was overtaken with notes, papers, and a couple of half-finished soda bottles.

“Come on, we can do this. Once we get this last one done, we have half an hour left to hang out.” You sighed, looking back at the paper. “So, if it’s being pushed by all four sides at different speeds, we just need to find out how fast it’s going. Not which direction specifically.”

“Well, west takes east over by 20N, and both north and south are equal. So really, we just have to worry about the 20 kilograms over 20 Newtons, right?” Peter mumbled, as you punched it into the calculator.

“I got one meter per second squared. Is that it?” You asked as he turned the textbook over.

Peter sighed in relief, writing down the answer. “That’s it. We’re done.” He sprawled his arms across the couch as you fell back, your neck resting in the crook of his arm. “Finally.”

The two of you sat in a brief silence, before you turned to him. “Hey, Pete?”

“Yeah?”

You sat up, careful to keep your costume in order. ****“Why did you sign up for the musical again?”

“Easy.” He replied, watching as you stood up and paced around the room. “I needed some extracurricular stuff on my college resume. Plus you were performing, so it’s nice to have a friend on set.”

“But you didn’t audition. You should have, you’d have some pretty good roles.” You smiled as he followed your pace.

“Heh, I don’t know. Like what?”

You pondered his question, keeping your dress above the extension cords. “You’d make an incredible Mark Cohen if we did ‘RENT.’”

Peter laughed as he took a sip of his soda, shaking his head. "I don't think I'd be up for performing. I like hanging out up here with you instead of all those bright lights on me."

"Dang." You smiled, straightening your dress. "I'm auditioning for Amalia in the school production of ‘She Loves Me.’ You'd make an excellent Georg!"

"Try all you want, it won't work, Y/N." He noted, looking over at the stage where cast and crew members all were strewn about, chatting before everyone left the stage, and you both sat at the booth, leaving Andrew alone for his solo.

"Yeah, you're right. They have an onstage kiss anyway, it would be weird for us." You reasoned with him and yourself.

"What?" Peter perked up, suddenly interested in this new revelation of the role as the music played.

"Yeah, Amalia and Georg don't like each other in real life, but fall in love as pen pals. They end up meeting after they become friends in real life and set up a meeting in the letters. Then they kiss, and it's a happy ending. It's a musical version of ‘The Shop Around The Corner’ that we watched in Film History, remember?" You summarized, looking out at the window and watching the performance down below. “You get an incredible view up here.”

“Yeah, it’s really good. Best seat in the house.” He smiled, looking over to you. “When you did ‘Satisfied’ though, that’s one of my favorite performances.”

You smiled, resting your elbow on the counter. “You’re being too nice, Peter.”

“It’s the truth. Best one of the musical if I’m being honest.” He reasoned as Andrew began the chorus.

_“Theodosia writes me a letter everyday. I’m keepin’ her bed warm while her husband is away.”_ You sang along, as Peter looked to you.

“So, ‘She Loves Me.’ You think I could do it?” He mumbled as you smiled.

“Of course. And who better than the two of us if we did it?” You placed a hand on his shoulder, the both of you watching Andrew’s performance as Aaron Burr.

_“Love doesn’t discriminate between the sinners and the saints, it takes and it takes and it takes, and we keep loving anyway. We rise and we fall and we break and we make our mistakes, and if there’s a reason I’m by her side when so many have tried, then I’m willing to wait for it.”_ Andrew sang, as Peter found himself relating to the lyrics. Except for one part.

**He can’t wait for it.**

* * *

 

“So, if I try out for Georg, you’d be my love interest, essentially?” He asked as the music continued to play, Andrew singing towards the quiet ending of the song.

“Yeah. An onstage kiss, but that’s it. Why?” You turned to him, finding your friend’s face much closer than you thought. “Pete?”

“Sorry, I just. If we did an onstage kiss, I’d like it to be right.” He awkwardly laughed.

You shook your head, laughing softly. “Yeah, you’re right.” Cupping his cheek, you leaned in closely, Peter finally taking initative and pressing his lips cautiously against yours.

To the cast, it was a cute and rather funny sight. A boy in a worn-out hoodie and a girl in historical garb kissing. To Mr. Larkin, it was a different matter.

“Peter! Y/N! As glad as I am that the two of you finally acted on your feelings, it’s time for the Battle of Yorktown number! Get the lights ready and let my Angelica come back down so she can prep for ‘Non-Stop.’”

You pulled back, the both of you laughing before you had to leave the control room. “Cheer me on from up here.”

“Like I haven’t before?” He grinned, holding your hand as you walked away, letting your fingertips graze before you made the trek back down the stairs.

He sat back down at the control booth, covering his beet-red face and grinning, before looking at the clock.

It was four in the morning, and for once, he was perfectly fine with saving the rest of his homework for tomorrow as he watched you come back onto stage with the ensemble, looking up at him and smiling from behind the curtain before you went backstage to fix your makeup.


End file.
